


dreaming and imagining

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, gosh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: he would be lying if he said he didn't dream of this.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 18





	dreaming and imagining

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the super kind and sweet @Airyn_Weiss on twitter, she was doing doodles of her faves and one was an elinini piece... so basically i was like. i'm tender.  
> link to piece: https://twitter.com/Airyn_Weiss/status/1241782207766814722?s=20
> 
> please check me out on twitter @macedon_prince <3

He would be lying if he said he didn't dream of this.

Eliwood hadn't deliberated on the details his first kiss much, especially after his father disappeared, but he certainly hadn't imagined it to be like this.

What a naive boy he'd once been, truly.

He'd never imagined that he'd be standing on his tip toes, the dewy grass soft beneath his shoes. He hadn't thought about the way the breeze would whisper past his ears, or how Ninian's hands would rest so gently on his shoulders.

Eliwood had never imagined _Ninian_.

And that was a shame, but right now, with Ninian's hair curtaining his jawline, her breath on his lips, Eliwood didn't care about shame.

He only cared about this.

He _had_ been dreaming, and as his eyes flutter to a close and their lips meet, Eliwood's dream comes true.


End file.
